


I need you

by Riakon



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я предлагал тебе быть на моей стороне, — ответ заставляет замереть на миг, но добавиться к сказанному Максимус больше ничего не успевает, опешивая от хладнокровности с которой стоящий на коленях патриций, чья жизнь и смерть целиком и полностью зависит от руки потерявшего всё нынешнего простолюдина, прерывает его. — Предлагал тебе стать моей поддержкой в грядущем правлении. Ты отказался.
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Maximus Decimus Meridius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Когда случается нечто подобное к этому, очевидно, нельзя оказаться полностью готовым. Конечно, можно всегда притвориться, будто умеешь стоически сносить любые удары судьбы, но это отнюдь не то же самое, как ощутить обоюдоострые стороны уверенно лежащего в руке пугио рассекающего живую плоть. Нож в рёберном междурядье, пущенный в ход нечестивой рукой, пускай даже без крови и метафорически, заставляет чувствовать себя по-настоящему разбитым, преданным. До яркости голубые глаза всматривающиеся в лицо полны самых разных эмоций, но сосчитать их все не представляется так же, как и звёзды на небе — Максимус знает, о чём говорит, ведь он пробовал.

Сейчас от того мужчины, что лежал в терпко пахнущей свежестью траве не осталось практически ничего — выжженная пустошь, которой не суждено покрыться новой зеленью в ближайшую декаду, как бы отчаянно небеса в чужих глазах не заставляли думать о том, как сильна может быть чужая воля. 

«Моя тоже сильна». — уверенность Максимуса в этом непреклонна, но на тонких губах чуть рассечённых шрамом по самой кромке зеркально отображается желание стоять до конца.

Молчание между ними звенит, напрягаясь, дыхание прерывается звуками уверенной поступи шагов. Римский патриций, знающий себе истинную цену с детства не гнушается коснуться скулы кончиками пальцев и провести по ней подушечками, скользнуть краешком округлого ногтя по краю губы. Страшиться пленного Коммоду и в голову не приходит — какая, в конце концов, разница кто пред ним — главнокомандующий ли войском, безродный гладиатор или же другой владыка земель и народов, когда занятый налаживанием дел вне Рима единственный сын Марка Аврелия видел их всех.

Да и самому Максимусу то, что перед ним, коленопреклонённым, опустится сам император, нетерпеливо заглядывая в глаза и изучая по-змеиному, не мигая, не доставляет даже тени стыда или смущения. Все слова о недопустимости подобного поведения со стороны Патриция вязнут где-то в гортани, сдавливаемой со всех сторон отвращением и ненавистью.

— Ты по прежнему твёрд в своих убеждениях? — мягкий вопрос заставляет подобраться, вскинуть голову, выскальзывая из захвата тёплых пальцев, не успевших загребут так же, как собственные руки — настолько, что и после смерти, когда все кости истлеют, пальцы по-прежнему будут крепче камня.

Едва ли Коммод знает настоящий вкус войны — запах грязных тел, застарелой крови, предсмертных испражнений и свежеосвежёванного мяса, однако наверняка, как будущего правителя его обучали не только теории военного дела. 

Насколько император хорош в убийстве мало заботит сейчас Максимуса — мягкие руки просто очередная причина ненавидеть его сильнее, настолько, что чувства застилают глаза в единственном желании — сдавить чёртову шею так, чтобы захрустели позвонки, затрещали, ломаясь, и нить жизни, сотканная самими парками оборвалась под их же острыми ножницами, не цепляясь ни за единый выступ, беспощадно ставя точку во всём существовании патриция. 

— Ты — чудовище, — это слово летит как плевок в холёное, красивое лицо напротив, но Коммод даже не кривится в ответ на это, не вскидывает бровей в удивлении, и не становится презрительным. 

Буря чужих эмоций успокаивается, становясь прозрачной водной гладью, а приказ — короткий и броский, заставляет Максимуса вздрогнуть в непонимании того, что сейчас происходит. Иллюзий по поводу отношения к новому императору он, отнюдь, не питает. Отцеубийца. Презренный человек, способный на страшное злодеяние. Губитель невинных и беззащитных — в нём, словно в утробе Тартара собрались все грехи человечества, и только ясные до небесной голубизны глаза в противовес его истинной сущности глядят безмятежно.

— Освободите его, — спокойный, почти равнодушный голос затрагивает внутри что-то, заставляя память болезненно сжаться.

Патриций всегда выказывал свой самый горячий интерес по отношению к собственному военачальнику, хотя делал это иначе, нежели его старшая, и куда более изощрённая в таких играх, сестра. Одни разговоры о том, что будущему престолонаследнику понадобится помощь опытного генерала говорила о его характере и разуме достаточно, чтобы понять — этот человек думает о собственной жизни и правлении больше, чем принято считать со стороны и чем поговаривают недоброжелатели. 

И теперь такое хладнокровие?

— Оно тебе не идёт, — презрение выливается в единственную короткую фразу, но, и не подумавший подняться с колен Коммод, даже не задаёт вопроса о чём же идёт речь.

Так, словно ему и без того понятно осуждение человека, потерявшего в огне собственную жену и ребёнка. Будто он в состоянии разделить печаль от потери или знает, что все соболезнования не помогут.

«Только не тогда их произносит убийца», — гнев опаляет сознание изнутри, алым пламенем прижимается к коже, заставляя глазницы впитать ярость и передать её вовне, к каждому, куда бы ни был обращён его взор.

— И поднимите, — добавляет хладнокровно мужчина, едва заметно кивая, едва кандалы за спиной размыкают свои тесные объятия, позволяя орудовать руками так, как заблагорассудится.

Крепкая хватка стражи вынуждает утвердиться на ногах, прямо, перед взирающим на него спокойно, даже умиротворённым человеком, не испытывающим ни мук совести, ни тревог, ни печали. Тот, кто причинил всем вокруг столько боли — и за что? Какое преступление совершил Максимус, кроме того, что отказался быть его подчинённым? Не признал власть, полученную незаконным путём?! И это стоит двух человеческих жизней?!

Стоит Максимусу почувствовать ступнями твёрдость пола, как резкий, жест коротким взмахом отправляет стражников прочь, туда, за тяжёлую деревянную дверь, откуда они не посмеют вмешаться и прервать без особого того повеления всё то, что произойдёт здесь и сейчас. 

«Почему ты не трясёшься от страха? Отчего не боишься меня? Я могу свернуть тебе шею за мгновение, могу вырвать кадык прямо так, голыми пальцами, оставляя тебя лежать в луже собственной крови и тщетно пытаться прикрыть рану ладонью. Так почему ты смотришь столь прямо, а не бежишь преисполнившись ужаса грядущей расправы?» — мысли сводят с ума, царапают череп изнутри, но алые костры гнева трещат, не утихают, и все домыслы, что могли появиться в ответ на незаданные вопросы так и сгорают в этом пламени нарождёнными.

— Ты жаждешь моей смерти, — мягкий голос обволакивает, но Максимус не позволяет себе потеряться в его интонациях: память лучший союзник, верный друг, вновь возводящий перед глазами два тела и верёвку, на которой те со скрипом покачивались от порывов ветра. И всё же этот звук перекрывает Коммод, почти шепча на ухо: — Ты жаждешь отмщения за свою семью, и я могу это понять. Ты жаждешь справедливости привнесённой в мир посредством лязга мечей и щитов, ведь такова была последняя воля моего отца — Марка Аврелия.

«Троих», — мрачно поправляет сам себя Максимус, не в состоянии удержать рвущийся наружу гнев и стискивая в ладони чуть вьющиеся тёмные пряди и заглядывая в прозрачные от умиротворения глаза, на миг исчезнувшие под длинными тенями ресниц, прежде, чем Коммод вновь распахнул их, глядя в его бесстрашно и бесстыдно.

— Ты убил его! Ты убил мою жену! Моего сына! — ненависть сжимает сердце, память кипит самыми мелкими деталями и подробностями: тени запахов, отзвуки скрипа, распахнутые челюсти, которые мышцы больше не удерживают вместе — все они заставляют тянуться ладонью к горлу.

Это не сложно — там, где кадык опускается под пальцами, стоит императору сглотнуть скопившуюся слюну, нужно вдавить их до потери сознания, стиснуть пока глаза не закатятся, а лицо не покраснеет, а потом просто не дать сделать вдох, покуда тряска тела не прекратится окончательно, а глаза с лопнувшими капиллярами не закатятся.

— Я не трогал твою жену, — падаль, носящая человеческое имя какой-то шутки ради не моргает, глядит прямо, добавляя твёрдо, с уверенностью до последнего стоять на своём, — и твоё дитя я тоже не убивал. Однако, мой отец погиб от моей руки — это правда.

Нет смысла лгать в одном и признаваться в другом — Максимус не судья, он не выносит приговора. Сегодня ему уготована роль палача, того, кто отмеренное наказание приведёт в действие и погибнет сам, с честью принимая собственную кончину. И больше ни одна живая душа не будет покалечена по воле молодого императора, который, как заигравшийся ребёнок испытывает границы дозволенного добытой кровавым путём властью.

И всё-таки это враньё, ведь все вокруг знают кто именно приказал избавиться от семьи Максимуса. Есть лишь один претендент на данную должность, но тот по прежнему стоит на коленях, запрокинув голову так, что жилки на шее можно пересчитать невооружённым взглядом, и хлопает слишком длинными и тёмными для мужчины ресницами. В небесных глазах нет ни тени сомнения в собственной правоте, и жесты не показывают того, что он неистово жаждет получить свободу и наказать бывшего генерала за подобное своенравие.

— К чему эти пустые слова? — фырканье Максимуса вызывает в уголках мягких губ отклик на улыбку, но узкий рот не растягивается в ней, те только вздрагивают, но не более. — Думаешь, добрые люди не сказали мне кто пригвоздил мою семью к кресту? И о том, чьим именем прикрывались отбросы, которые их поджигали?! То, что ты не сделал этого сам, не значит, что кровь моей семьи на руках твоих подчинённых.

— Я предлагал тебе быть на моей стороне, — ответ заставляет замереть на миг, но добавиться к сказанному Максимус больше ничего не успевает, опешивая от хладнокровности с которой стоящий на коленях патриций, чья жизнь и смерть целиком и полностью зависит от руки потерявшего всё нынешнего простолюдина, прерывает его. — Предлагал тебе стать моей поддержкой в грядущем правлении. Ты отказался.

«Ты что же, считаешь, что моё право на отказ развязывает тебе руки для мести?!» — словно шипящее масло плеснули в огонь, оно вспыхнуло, взвилось, осело, заставляя понять — просительные интонации в последнем слове предполагают, что Максимус ответит на это, объяснит, и тогда, быть может, получит ответ и на свой вопрос — какое зло я совершил?

— Эта власть тебе не принадлежит! Сенат — вот, кто должен был наследовать за Марком Аврелием по его же собственной воле, — кровь в венах бушует, рвётся стуком в виски, а ладонь на гортани инстинктивно сжимается крепче, и плевать уже на ответы, вот только Коммод вновь не делает ни единой попытки освободиться, оттащить сильные руки от своего горла, позволяя тем безвольно висеть вдоль тела. — Ты должен был отдать власть, последовать за Сенатом!

— Тем самым... — голос срывается на хрип на момент, вынуждая ослабить сжатие, просто чтобы убийца договорил свои последние слова прежде, чем заслуженная кара настигнет его, — тем... который может... приказывать... именем... императора?

Выдохи получаются рваные, но Максимусу не нужно прикладывать усилий, чтобы понять к чему клонит стоящий перед ним на коленях человек, глядя в глаза так, как могут только невинные и дети. И, наверное, он по-прежнему большой недолюбленный ребёнок, жаждущий властной руки, способной расчертить почти всесильному и всемогущему отпрыску действующего императора границы, но, самое главное — следить за их соблюдением.

Казнить, миловать, смотреть лишь на него, не отводя взгляда, до тех пор, пока неразумный сын мудрого отца не поймёт — его видят, когда даже не смотрят. И все поступки отзываются этом не просто в эфемерном «народе», нет, во вполне конкретной личности.

«Ты будешь нужен мне», — остриём тычется под рёбра воспоминание, словно Максимус и тогда должен был догадаться — эта просьба была неспроста. 

— К чему Сенату делать это? — фырканье прерывается кашлем, стоит только отвести руку, стряхивая мерзотное ощущение собственного провала и недальновидности. И обвинять себя глупо — не мог он тогда знать, какие последствия будут у простого отказа. Чем придётся заплатить за оставленного на съедение сенату и собственной сестре престолонаследника. — Это бессмысленно — они и без того не получат власти, так что подобный план просто глуп.

— Глупо... — хриплый выдох заставляет пожалеть о собственной несдержанности, но, к изумлению Максимуса мягкие пряди по-прежнему покоятся в его ладони, а затылок прижимается к ней, не пытаясь сдвинуться и на палец, вернувшись, стоило ему чуть встряхнуть рукой, — глупо было бы отправлять с лучшим военачальником жалкую троицу воинов в сопровождение. Глупо было бы давать тебе увидеть мёртвых, реши я избавиться от такого противника как ты. Глупо было бы и верить, что человек прошедший столько сражений сломается, а не захочет отомстить. И глупо было бы не подослать к тебе наёмных убийц, отравителей или просто оставить без питья на время между схватками, чтобы ты умер при целом Колизее свидетелей. Я глуп, Максимус?

Умные глаза светятся знанием ответа на заданный вопрос, и приходится признавать истинность этого суждения — тот, кто не гнушается ничем, кому хватило мужества убить отца, чьего признания он так желал, едва ли решился бы на подобное. Слишком очевидный удар исподтишка, слишком явный, стоит только заставить себя призадуматься о том, насколько в характере Коммода столь недальновидный поступок.

— Но зачем? — приходится снова повторять, потерявшийся за кашлем вопрос, дожидаясь, пока убийственно-спокойный голос смягчится особенными интонациями, напоминая с невероятной нежностью:

— Моя голова сейчас в твоих руках. Как и репутация. Ты нужен мне, Максимус — чтобы не дать Сенату захватить власть, обещанную им моим отцом.

Голубые глаза в ином освещении выглядят до стального оттенка серыми, стоит тому чуть сощуриться, словно спасаясь от яркого солнца, хотя свет сюда падает лишь через щели в окнах, покуда двое смотрят в молчании.

— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы отдать им бразды управления страной, — уверенность чуть колеблется, стоит только голубым глазам сузится в ответ. Они не обсуждали этого прежде, но теперь, похоже, настало время напоминать слова и решения отца непутёвому ребёнку.

Марк Аврелий, несомненно, был мудрым правителем, за его рукой множество указов, восславляющих Рим и его процветание, облегчающих жизнь простого народа и отменяющих самые сумасбродные указания, помогая выбраться из бездонной ямы, куда постепенно катится его любимая страна.

— Разве кто-то из них обучался военному делу? — вопрос вызывает недоумение, но Коммод не даёт ответить, продолжая без пауз для собеседника и донося лишь собственную мысль. — Может быть тому, как вести дела внешней политики? Внутренней? Или же кто-то из них знает что делать с экономикой? Обучали ли этих людей с самого детства, наставляя, что будущее страны в их руках, или же они попали во власть благодаря взяткам, подкупу, личным приязням прошлого императора, и лишь жалкие крохи из них — за достижения?

Впервые за время их разговора Коммод возвращает самый первый язвительный вопрос, но делает это как будто бы даже щадя Максимуса, и такое отношение совсем перестаёт быть понятным и сбивает опытного воителя с толку.

— С чего ты взял, что Сенат знает лучше? — нет, отклоняться от чужой, и, несомненно верной идеи он не собирается, и всё-таки зерно сомнений разрастается слишком быстро, отчасти благодаря недоверию к этим людям, отчасти — опыту, подсказывающему что далеко не все, кто занимают высокие посты их достойны.

— Их выбрал народ, — теперь Максимус, пожалуй, не настолько уверен в своём ответе. Да, пускай он сам завоевал себе славу человека дела и собственные способности привели его к генеральскому чину, но сколько было среди товарищей и их командиров тех, кто не смыслил в военном деле ничего, и скорее вредил своими решениями, чем проводил удачную тактику или был хорош в стратегии.

Вот только люди никогда не ошибались, по крайней мере те, кто действительно понимал что и к чему. Те, кто хоть раз был в бою с Максимусом точно знали из чего он сделан и чего стоит, и только потому его слава до сих пор крепче стали. Однако, всех ли в Сенате избирал народ? Все ли они были выбраны теми, кто понимает что нужно делать, вверяя свои жизни и судьбу государства в чужие руки?

— Тебя выбрал народ, — подтверждает Коммод чуть кивая и отстраняясь. Руку обдаёт непривычной прохладой, и Максимус чуть хмурится, пытаясь понять отчего это чувство столь острое, будто вместо сплошной мозоли у него нежная кожа, как у этого патриция.

Коммод ниже, хотя, признаться, прежде генерал даже не замечал — энергии и решительности от императора исходит столько, что о таких вопросах как рост можно забыть до поры, до времени.

— Вот почему ты нужен мне, Максимус. — добавляет Коммод, доверительно заглядывая ему в глаза, поднимаясь с колен, становясь ближе так, как может позволить себе лишь убийца императора — или властитель его сердца. Между ними расстояние настолько скудное, что это можно было бы счесть неприличным, но римский патриций не незамужняя дама, чтобы волноваться о таких вещах — о чём бы то ни было, кроме ответа, суда по пылкой страсти его следующих слов: — Я дам тебе власть. Настоящую власть, а ты выбери тех, кто не подведёт. Кому ты доверишь ограничить моё правление. Если это сработает, то так и будет впредь, а если нет, то ваш Цезарь никуда не исчезнет. Я останусь, как гарантия того, что все выборы были верны.

— Ты тоже можешь ошибаться, — подобная идея отдаёт приятной сладостью на языке, но пепел горечи по семье не покидает рта, а скрип натянутой верёвки лезет в уши, успокаиваясь только от чужих слов:

— Как и все люди, — согласие Коммода звучит странно. Обольстительно. Так, словно он стоит беззащитный перед ним, что, конечно же, так и есть, но не физически, а духовно. — Но ты можешь не дать мне ошибиться, оставаясь голосом разума и совести при императоре, а можешь сделать то, чего так отчаянно желаешь, навсегда лишая Рим своего правителя.

Снова между ними тишина, но теперь она совсем иного толка. Медленный шаг делает их ещё ближе, заставляя соприкоснуться животами и грудью, когда голубые глаза выворачивают душу, добираясь до боли, остающейся внутри целую вечность после того, как лишаешься самого дорогого.

— Выбор за тобой, — грубая, мозолистая ладонь оказывается в мягких пальцах, и подлец не сводит с него взгляда, целуя её в самую сердцевину.

Это безумие — то, как решается судьба огромной державы, его родины, за которую столько было пролито крови его и товарищей, что просто нелепо. Два человека, от которых может зависеть всё. Натянутая между ними нить струны, резонирующая звуком, стоит им только встретиться глазами. 

Оборваться, ударив до крови пальцы, или издать низкий, протяжный звук — решение сейчас за ним.

— На колени, — совсем тихо, едва различимо велит Максимус, и ноги императора Коммода подламываются, заставляя чувствовать себя так, как он никогда по-настоящему не хотел.

Могущественным. 

Однако, покуда их соглашение станет действовать, можно попробовать сохранить то немногое, ради чего генералу пришлось так долго бороться.

Его пальцы скользят по краю скулы, и нежная щека прижимается к ладони на пробу, а после, остаётся так, когда Коммод закрывает доверчиво глаза.

Они попробуют. А в случае провала отсроченная казнь достанет обоих.


End file.
